


Kiss me please?

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom, Wild Kratts
Genre: Kratt Brothers, Little disappointment, Love, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: Martin always tired when he get's home from his job. And Chris just wants to kiss him until he will die in oxygen loss. But what will happen if Chris had enough of being untouched? (Maybe) smut?!





	

Martin was on his way to get home from his job, and he couldn't wait to lay down in the bed to get some sleep. And of course, he couldn't wait to see his little brother's cute face.

He stopped on the road when the light switched into red, and he deeped into his thoughts about, what he'll do when he gets home. Then a few seconds later a huge beep snapped him back to reality from behind his car.

He looked at the lamp which switched to green, then quickly went on. "Man, i forgott that, i can't stay out of focus when i'm driving," He commented to himself with a sigh. "Come on, i'm almost home.." He said, looking at the road again.

Chris sat on the couch, watching tv, switching between the channels. It was really boring, watching tv alone without his brother. He couldn't wait for Martin to get home from his job. He looked up to the ceiling in his sitting, then sighed.

"Knowing him, he'll want to take a bath, eat dinner, and go to sleep..." He said sighing, looking at the tv again. Then he got an idea into his mind. "But not today!" He said smiling, and went to the kitchen to get ready.

Martin turned to the left way on the road, and after a few meters he could clearly see their house, where he lived with his brother. He carefully parked down in the front of the garage and opened it's door.

Then, he drived inside with the car, locked the garage door and went inside the house. He looked around in the livingroom searching for his brother. "Chris?" Martin asked as he walked into the kitchen, calling out his brother's name over and over.

'Maybe he's in the bedroom?' He asked in his thought. He walked up the stairs and quietly went to the bedroom door, peeking inside. It was dark in the room, and he couldn't see anything inside.

Suddenly he heard a creak from the bed, which meant Chris were lying on the bed. 'What are you up to this time?' Martin asked in his thought, as he turned the lights on. Light filled in the room, and Martin looked at Chris who turned to him with his eyes open.

Chris sat up in the bed, smiling when he saw Martin standing at the door. "Hey, Martin..!" Chris said as he rubbed his eyelids from the tiredness. "How was your day today?" Chris asked.

Martin shrugged his shoulder. "It was the usual..." He said on a bored tone. Chris felt that, he needs to change the subject quickly. "Aaand....do you want to take a shower, or eat dinner, or....play with me?" Chris asked, touching his lips with his pointer finger.

Martin wanted to choose the third section, but he remembered the last time they had sex, and he almost ripped Chris's butt into two pieces. He also made him cry when he pushed his member into him, without any preparation. Because Chris hurried him.

Chris stood up and began to walk closer as he saw a slight blush appear on Martin's face, but he stopped when Martin suddenly said. "Eating dinner, and taking a shower after it, sounds good!" Said Martin, faking a smile on his face, and he quickly walked off.

Chris let out a huge disappointed sigh as he walked back and sat down on the bed. "I knew he'll choose the second section..." Chris said as he laid down on his back in the bed, looking at the ceiling.

'Why is he acts so strange? We haven't touched each other for four months now...and i really miss him...' He said in thought as he turned his gaze to the wall, and laid on his side. 'Does that mean, he doesn't wants me anymore?!' The thought almost broke his heart.

Martin, after a hot bath, went to the kitchen and when he was there, he smelled his favorite food. "Spaghetti!" He said with saliva flowing out from his mouth. He took some into his plate, then he sat down and started to eat.

Then he suddenly stopped when he heard weird sounds coming from upstairs. He got up and went out from the kitchen, and stopped next to the stairs when he saw his little brother with a big backpack, pulling after himself.

He licked his dry lips and said. "Chris, what are you doing?"


End file.
